CLAWS OF THE TIGER
by Neil Davies1
Summary: A strange masked figure, a lonely sheriff with a disabled daughter and a series of mail robberies provide Caine with plenty of headaches.


9

**CLAWS OF THE TIGER**

"_A gift must be unwrapped before it can be enjoyed."_

Sheriff Adam Barclay squinted into the grey gloom sure he'd seen movement on the far side of main street. Almost casually he ambled across the dirty pitted road torn up by so many hooves and wheels until he was within a stone's throw of the Union Pacific office.

There it was again a darting motion barely visible unless you were looking for it, furtive, swift and determined. Adam's right hand came to rest on top of his Colt and was about to say something along the lines of 'don't move I'm a lawman' when a shape leapt out at him.

Leapt was the only word he could think of, the man sprang through the air with the agility of a cat. There was just time to make out he was dressed head to foot in black with a full face mask, blazing green eyes about the only thing visible. The gloved hands were shaped like claws and as they hit Barclay he felt his skin tear as though he'd been scratched.

He tried to fight back being no mean fighter since his youth with several bare knuckle challenge fights to his name but his own blows were parried skilfully then he was flying back into the road having taken a powerful kick to the ribs that knocked all the wind out of him. By the time he could breathe and move again the masked phantom was gone, there wasn't a trace of the guy in either direction.

A sound made Adam briefly glance upwards but all he could see was the big copper coin of a full moon.

Nothing taken at least this was Union Pacific clerk Mr Drysdale first impression, the fussy little man roused from his bed was irritable and edgy ignoring the sheriff's questions at first then turning with ferret-like speed he said, "Some mail is missing, I can't tell yet if it's important or who it was addressed to; I'd have to telex Sacramento – that's the sending office."

Barclay was confused who would steal mail, "Is it valuable," he asked.

Drysdale's features scrunched up into a mask of contempt.

"How should I know Sheriff, but if it was stolen it's a fair bet isn't it? Did you see the thief?"

Rubbing his scratched cheek Adam thought of the tall masked man all in black, a sinister almost unearthly figure who had moved and fought in a very unusual way; a way he'd seen before and recently.

6 hours previously.

Lucy shuffled her feet as she moved slowly across Main Street to the far side to a raised area of decking outside the hardware store, her father had sent her on an errand and he'd written it down on a scrap of paper because he knew she wouldn't remember if he just told her. Lucy wasn't good at remembering things they got jumbled and confused in her mind.

"Hey retard," a man's voice made her jump it came from one of the layabouts who populated the decking area, a fat whiskery man called Ham, a bully she didn't like who tormented her constantly and used that word, a word she knew was an insult. Bes to keep moving, don't stop for anything dad had said.

But suddenly Ham was in her way his fat belly an obstacle, "I'm talking to you retard; now it's rude to ignore somebody who does that."

Ham knew all about being rude and his flabby features twisted into a cruel smile, one of his lazy good for nothing pals Tommy egged him on.

"Maybe she's in love with someone else Ham and doesn't fancy you any more."

Lucy didn't know much but she was certain she didn't love Ham.

"That right retard," the fat man sneered, "In a hurry to meet your boyfriend," his belly rippled as he laughed, "The blind man."

Ham, Tommy and Mo all roared with laughter like this was the funniest thing they'd ever heard, none of them had proper jobs so they just hung around all day drinking and making mischief.

Their amusement gained the attention of an odd man walking up the street a newcomer Lucy didn't know, he had funny narrow eyes, a slightly darker skin, he wore simple loose fitting clothes with a backpack like he'd come a long way, on his head was a floppy hat and on his feet…was nothing, no shoes, no boots; he was bare foot. Lucy had never seen a bare foot man before; could this man be an…an…oh what was the word – an injun, yes that was it an injun – whatever that meant?

The next thing she knew a hand was on her touching, feeling, probing, she hated it and tried to pull back but Ham was too strong, "How about a kiss goodbye from my ex girlfriend, eh retard," his beer sodden breath made her feel sick and she squirmed trying to articulate how she felt she say the word 'no', but Ham wasn't taking no for an answer.

"Come here girl and give your uncle Ham a kiss you know you want to."

Lucy didn't want to; she wanted to be away from this place and these horrible men.

Suddenly a figure was beside her pushing Ham back, it was the newcomer the bare foot man the injun if he was an injun, he just shoved Ham away from her and Ham tottered off balance for a moment.

"Leave her be," said the man in a soft voice quite unlike those of the other men in the town, men like Ham and his two mates who had stopped smiling. Ham's big hands were now coiled into fists and his eyes were flashing with a violence Lucy knew only too well, this was a bad situation and it was getting worse.

Then the injun eased her away from him and back down the steps out of the way, he was creating room and making sure she was safe.

"You damn yella," Ham snarled, "No yella touches a white man in this town. Want the retard for yourself do you China boy, well she's all mine," and Ham threw a punch, a good hard punch and Lucy cringed thinking that the injun was dead.

Only the punch didn't land it didn't get anywhere near its target because the injun sort of swayed like a tree in the wind a sapling, he swayed and Ham toppled forwards to bang his head on a corner post.

Then Tommy threw a kick at the injun, his boot coming up hard but again the injun swayed like a tree, he caught the boot the whole leg, caught it and lifted it higher then he turned Tommy around and just tossed him like a sack into the dusty road.

Mo grabbed a broom, the one he was supposed to use to sweep the deck but rarely did; he swung it at the injun. Grabbing the wooden shaft with both hands the newcomer pivoted, twisted around and threw Mo right over his back, right through the air, over the wooden railing and into a water trough horses drank from.

Then Ham was back, head bleeding and mouth bellowing he charged at the injun. To Lucy's amazement the bare foot stranger sat down on the decking like he was taking a rest only he wasn't, he grabbed Ham's arms, put his foot into Ham's stomach and threw the bully who just flew through the air right over that foot, right off the deck and landed with a crash right in front of Lucy's dad.

The sheriff gazed in amazement at the body before him and the two other bodies; one dry and one very wet, then his eyes fixed on the injun. Lucy wondered if her dad would draw his gun and arrest the man but instead a rare smile creased his dry features, one of genuine amusement even admiration.

"You do this Chinaman," he enquired, "Guess you did," and dad actually chuckled, Lucy hadn't heard her father chuckle in a long time, "Fancy moves, real fancy," he looked down at Ham, "Guess you just met your match Ham, you picked on the wrong boy this time."

Wincing and gasping fat Ham tried to get up but he couldn't quite manage it, "Arrest him Sheriff he attacked me, damn heathen."

Adam Barclay didn't seem all that impressed, "From what I saw Ham you attacked him all three of you and came off second best," still grinning the sheriff licked his lips, "What say we chalk this up to experience boys, albeit painful," then he turned to his daughter, "How about that errand Lucy?"

Face colouring Lucy chewed on a lip oh yes she'd forgotten again she was always doing that, climbing back onto the deck she looked up at the injun, what had dad called him – a Chinaman, what was a Chinaman doing in this town?

He smiled at her and despite herself she smiled back, he had helped her and there was something she had to say to him – it was thank you only she couldn't seem to get it over her tongue so she touched his sleeve gently and in response he touched her sleeve like he didn't mind she couldn't say such a simple thing.

Now

The prisoner was still in his cell where Adam had put him the night previously having found him staying in a barn, no hotel would allow a Chinese to use a room and this man Caine had no money anyway, Caine was an odd name for a Chinee it was American could this man have mixed blood? If he did he was in the wrong place; breeds weren't popular here.

Sat serenely on his bunk legs crossed under him Caine radiated this strange calm like nothing on earth could bother him not even being locked up or facing a charge. Was he the man in the mask? He was the right size and build and he had another qualification.

"Why did you do it Caine," Barclay placed both thumbs in his gun belt, "Why did you rob Union Pacific?" Nothing had been found on the man or in the barn no letters or packets but that didn't mean he hadn't stashed them somewhere else? Fingering his scratched cheek where he'd been clawed the sheriff felt anger burn within his chest; nobody assaulted a peace officer and got away with it plus he hated losing a fight to anyone.

"You caught me by surprise last time and it was dark, next time," Adam tightened the grip on his own belt, "I've seen lots of bare knuckle fighting even done a bit myself when I was young and stupid; but I've never seen those odd moves of yours."

Now Caine frowned his head rising and turning his eyes opening, "I do not understand," he said in his soft caressing voice.

"I think you do mister," said Adam harshly, "You scratched my face."

Quizzically Caine asked, "Show me."

So raising a hand Adam splayed its fingers and bent them to form a claw and as he did Caine gazed at it as if hypnotised.

In his mind he heard a voice across time a memory poignant and vivid

"_The tiger represents strength, courage and attacking power."_

Caine blinked at the sheriff's raised hand seeing it and yet not seeing it.

"_This is the first system taught at the shaolin temple and for many it is a personal favourite."_

Caine's mind drifted across time like a leaf blown by an autumn breeze, he taken to his adolescence as a novice student.

"_Here we teach the animal forms of leopard, crane, praying mantis, snake, bear and scorpion but the tiger comes first it is the bedrock of our system."_

_Master Li wise sage and personal mentor had assembled a troupe of boy monks in the central courtyard to watch one of the monk masters demonstrate the tiger system._

"_This is Lo one of my best students, he has specialised in the way of the tiger claw."_

_Bowing to his master and the boys Lo began his demonstration, at once his hands hooked into the lethal claws of a big cat as he moved with elysian grace, his power and focus all too obvious even to the young Caine who was mesmerised by the performance._

_Once the form was complete Lo went over to a line of bulky sacks suspended on chains at about chest height._

_Li said, "One begins with fine sand," he nodded and quick as a flash Lo clawed one of the sacks with his finger tips tearing it wide open so that the sand could cascade down about his feet._

"_Then we move on to small pellets," said Li and the second sack was ripped asunder again with one hand and seemingly no effort, this time pellets pooled around the bare feet of the tall muscular monk._

"_Finally chunks of granite hewn from the belly of Songshan Mountain herself."_

_This time Lo used both hands, thrusting them forwards one higher than the other to grab the last sack, his hands then rotated as if turning a wheel and the sack plus stony contents littered the ground._

_Lo then held up his hands – they were unmarked not even reddened by his efforts nor had he so much as chipped a nail he was indeed as strong and fierce as a tiger._

Sheriff Adam Barclay studied his prisoner as if looking for signs of guilt or shame; he saw neither on the calm features.

"The man who attacked me was masked but he was your height and build, lean and fast with the kind of fighting skills I've seen you use."

Caine shrugged, "I did not attack you."

"Someone did," Barclay added an edge to his voice, "If not you then who could it be? This is a small town Caine everybody knows everybody else; strangers stand out."

Gazing beyond the lawman to the bars of his cell Caine seemed to focus on something else, "Perhaps not," he whispered and Adam felt it…another presence. Turning he saw Lucy stood just outside the cell looking in at the prisoner as if fascinated by him, she rarely came to the jail he didn't like her hanging around.

"Lucy what are you doing here, this is my work I told you not to disturb me," Adam sighed, "This is my daughter," he did not add damaged daughter for surely that was obvious, "She doesn't go to school they won't have her," the bitterness was rank. Barclay had been told that nothing could be done for backward children, that they would just upset the other students.

Face mellow Caine rose off his bunk he offered the girl a smile which she returned, Adam was struck by this as normally Lucy hid from strangers; then again this one had saved her from Ham and those other deadbeats.

"She is special," said Caine surprising the sheriff, nobody had said that about Lucy to his knowledge she'd been called dumb, awkward even tragic but never special.

"Her body will grow but her mind," he cut himself off, "The doctors said her brain was starved of oxygen during the birth; my wife did not survive that birth."

"You are all she has," Caine asked with genuine concern and Adam found it hard to believe now that this man was a thief and night time prowler?

"I do my best but this job doesn't allow a lot of personal time, even in a small town there's plenty to keep a lawman busy."

Approaching the bars Lucy held them with one hand whilst putting her other into the cell in a reaching gesture, going over Caine took the small hand in his larger one.

Barclay tensed not sure what was going on or even if this was allowed, Lucy didn't associate with prisoners it was too dangerous.

His daughter was still smiling and clearly trying to articulate something, she was making a huge effort and when she spoke Adam was sure she said 'freedom' but he couldn't be sure as the word was heavily slurred.

"I can't just let him free Lucy this man might be a criminal."

"Freedom," now there was no doubt what the word was.

"Caine is under arrest until I'm sure he's…."

But Lucy ignored her father, "Freedom," she panted, "freedom," there was nothing for it but to remove her from the jail and going to the cell door he opened it.

"Come on Lucy time you left, this is grown up business and you shouldn't be here."

But tugging free of him she dashed into the now open cell and before he could stop her she began to scream and weep going into one of her tantrums, oh great this was all he needed Lucy throwing a hissy fit in his place of work.

Furious he barked, "Stop that now just stop that now."

She didn't of course it never worked she normally screamed herself into a state of exhaustion; maybe he should call the doc and have her sedated.

Then Caine intervened, Adam wasn't sure what the vagrant did exactly it was hard to explain he just went over and gently touched Lucy on the shoulder as though greeting an old friend nothing more than that and she…she stopped, she became calm, stopped screaming, wiped her face and sat down on the cell floor.

Even medication didn't work that fast nothing did and Adam wasn't sure what had happened, why the kid had stopped emoting she never normally did.

"What the hell," he looked at Caine in awe, "What did you just do?"

Helping the girl to her feet (she didn't resist) Caine guided her out of the cell offering her back to her father who stood there slack-jawed in amazement.

"Damned if that isn't the most amazing thing I've ever seen," the sheriff confessed.

It was like this man was an oasis of peace in a mad world unaffected by all the craziness and passion of others, and he could pass this serenity on to others even someone like Lucy who was unresponsive to any treatment; not that much had been offered.

Deputy Sheriff Cal Meacham and his drinking buddy Joe Talbot left the Red Eye Saloon behind that evening, neither was too secure on his feet and Cal was supposed to be on duty. He'd only gone into the bar for a quick 'stiffener' but Joe had convinced him to loosen up and get in the swing of things, 5 shots of gut-rot later and he could barely put one foot in front of the other. Joe – a veteran boozer – was in better shape but not by much and the pair of them listed to port like sailors on a choppy sea. It was Joe who noticed the figure emerge from the Union Pacific office via a window, a dark silhouette face obscured by a mask.

"Hey Cal am I seeing things," he pointed and Meacham tried to blink his bleary eyes back into focus.

With an oath he lurched down some steps reaching for his gun, "Hey you," he slurred, "Stop right there mister," the gun began to rise from its holster awkwardly but before it could he levelled something flashed through the moon light a small object flat and spinning at incredible velocity, it had been thrown by the masked man and Cal's befuddled brain was too awash with liquor to do anything other than gaze at the metal star sticking out of his bicep.

He dropped his gun and sank onto both knees, "Oh my god Joe what's going on?"

Sobering up fast Joe pulled the hunting knife from his left boot, the one he used to skin buffalo and now planned to use to skin a different kind of critter.

He couldn't believe it when the right foot of the intruder inscribed a semi circle in the air kicking the blade from his strong hand, the masked man's other foot exploded into Joe's solar plexus doubling him over then something like an iron bar connected with the back of his neck.

Cal tried to get up but as he did the mystery man's fingers slashed at his face in a criss-cross pattern ripping, gouging and tearing flesh like some damn cougar. Blinded and in agony, blood running down his chin to wet his shirt Cal collapsed and the last he saw was a pair of feet leaping over him in what he could only think of as a pounce.

Inserting his key into the cell door Adam paused before turning it and unlocking the chunky bolt, the man on the bunk didn't move but continued to sit bolt upright his eyes closed as though his mind were at some distant location beyond the sheriff's understanding.

"Caine," Barclay called softly, "You're a free man," behind him stood Cal Meacham looking very sheepish, a bandage on both gored cheeks, "Our mystery man was in the Union Pacific office again last night, he attacked my deputy and another man," shifting awkwardly from foot to foot the lawman cleared his throat, "He seems to be interested in someone's mail but we can't figure out who."

At last the bright eyes were open and alert, Caine unfolding himself from the lotus posture without any difficulty.

"Does any from China live in this town," he asked and Adam blinked caught out by the question?

"Why do you ask?"

"Because the masked man is trained in an art only studied in China."

Looking back at Cal, Adam scratched his chin he hadn't shaved that morning, "Righteous is a small place Mr Caine, foreigners stand out here."

Cal interrupted, "There is that guy on Shaw Street, imports herbs and stuff from the east."

Of course why hadn't he thought of that, what was his name Chung, Chen…oh of course Chien.

"Ho Chien I'd forgotten about him, odd sort of fella keeps very much to himself."

Caine blinked his mind flying away from the town of Righteous.

_In the blazing heat the boys ran as a group, all were tired after two miles in the blistering summer temperatures. Caine was trailing near the back really suffering, his shaved head salmon coloured. One of the other boys dropped back to jog alongside him, a full-blood Chinese youth tall for his age._

"_You have to keep up Kwai Chang; the last one back has to sweep the courtyard steps."_

_Having done more than his fair share of sweeping Caine inwardly groaned, but try as he might he couldn't make his legs move any faster._

"_This is unbearable why must we run every day in the midday sun?"_

"_We have to be fit," said the other boy obviously enjoying the ordeal a lot more, "We're training to be shaolin masters."_

_Caine blinked sweat from his eyes he'd never seen any of the masters run like this not even his mentor Master Li, then beside him a tall figure appeared a fully grown man, it was Master Lo expert in the tiger claw system._

"_Come on you two try harder," Not even panting Lo ran with easy graceful strides, "Especially you Ho Chien you're supposed to be the fastest runner in your year."_

_The boy next to Caine beamed with pride he was amazingly fit, as fit as a grown man, "See you later Kwai Chang," he said increasing speed to move to the front of the group._

_Watching him go Lo nodded, "He has the spirit as well as the strength of the tiger," there was a good deal of pride in the words and they stung Caine who knew what he'd be doing once they got back. I, he thought, am not a tiger nor am I Master Lo's favourite._

Adam wasn't sure why he'd done it he didn't have to; no translator was required as Ho spoke perfect English according to those who knew him. Yet Barclay felt Caine's need to be in on this his willingness to help and maybe he could help, he and Ho were after all from the same country.

Who would be interested in the trader's mail what could it contain that inspired two raids on Union Pacific?

Reaching a door set into the side of a warehouse Adam banged on this with his fist, "Open up," he called, "It's the law," this usually worked, "Ho Chien it's Sheriff Barclay we need to talk."

But Caine eased passed Adam pushing the door inwards, he indicated the lock...it was broken, at once Barclay drew his pistol, giving this a disdainful look Caine slid inside the building soundlessly. Crate, boxes and sacks seemed to be everywhere many filled with pungent smelling seeds.

"What are these things," Barclay said grabbing a handful?

"Herbs and roots from Hunan province," Caine told him, "Used in special compounds,"

What he did not add was that many of them were highly secret and unknown outside of shaolin; if Ho was making them here he was betraying his vows of secrecy. Then again thought Caine how loyal have I been to my own vows?

He saw the foot first jutting out from behind a crate, hurrying over he inspected the body it belonged to – a tall Chinese of his age in better quality clothing bleeding from a wound to the head.

"Ho is here," he told the sheriff checking for a pulse, "Unconscious," the wound was fresh not long ago administered.

"He has scratch marks on his neck just like mine," Adam observed, "It's our guy all right."

Caine waved for silence his body sinking into a ready pose, "He is still here."

Not able to hear anything Barclay covered the room with his gun ready to kill if he had to, "Come out now," he barked, "I don't want to kill you."

There was the slightest of motions over on the right behind some stacked crates that formed a kind of pyramid; it was a good place to hide.

Quickly the sheriff put a bullet into one of the crates, the shot booming and echoing inside the warehouse.

"Don't be a fool you can't escape and you won't catch me napping a second time," Adam moved towards the crates ready for anything – or so he thought.

A flash was his only warning; sunlight streaming through some slates caught the gleaming spinning object a sit arced towards him.

Then he was down hit from behind so that he landed on his side, the throwing star missing him by mere inches.

Caine let go of the lawman, he looked at the star buried in a plank then turned to the crates.

"Cowardice is not the shaolin way," he called placing a bare foot on top of the fallen six-gun so Adam couldn't retrieve it.

Slowly a dark masked form unfolded into view lean and lithe hands shaped like claws and Barclay knew how deadly those claws were.

"Easy Caine," he warned but ignoring him Caine faced his protagonist.

"Show me who you are," he almost hissed and carefully the mystery man seized his mask and removed it to reveal an oriental face, bald and dark the eyes glistening with savagery and lips curled into a smile.

"We meet again Kwai Chang – the boy who could not run; sweeper of steps," Lo chuckled.

"Why are you doing this Lo Tzu Tse" Caine demanded?

"You honour me with my full name, is it so that this western fool can put me on trial; we both know that isn't going to happen – not to a shaolin master."

"Would a true master break the law, assault the innocent and hunt down Ho Chien," Caine waved at the unconscious body?

"He betrayed us he betrayed me," Lo snarled, "He has treated these white devils with our compounds."

"Is not to cure the sick a noble calling?"

"He took vows, vows he has forsaken."

Caine shrugged, Lo might easily be speaking of himself; revenge was not the shaolin way but then the former master frowned looking beyond his former student and Caine to looked, a figure had appeared in the warehouse door a girl; it was Lucy perhaps come to find her father.

"The stupid child," Lo snorted, "Product of an inferior man."

Caine said, "Will you harm her to, is this what you have become?"

"What is that to you Kwai Chang, why do you care about these people?"

Caine sighed this new country was his home now and he was growing to care about all the people he met on his interminable journey across it.

"Leave here," he directed, "Never to return."

Lo was indignant at being told what to do by someone he regarded as a lesser man.

"I shall force Ho to tell me the name of his supplier in China then I will deal with this person myself."

"I can tell you that," Caine moved closer, "It is Master Li himself."

"Liar," the word was loud and sharp as the gunshot.

"I do not lie; Ho is here at Li's request."

"Li is too pious to betray our order."

"There is no betrayal if ones intentions are noble; it was felt the time had come for us to reach out beyond our temple walls to help others."

Adam tried to get his gun again but Lo lunged forwards kicking it aside then he pushed Caine away from him, only Caine did not fall he grabbed the master by his wrist.

It was the opening gambit in their duel for by touching Lo, Caine had challenged him by deed if not word.

Neither man noticed as Lucy entered the warehouse and began to slow creep across it careful to avoid the lethal kicks and strikes being exchanged as first one man then the other gained the advantage, both being highly expert on their deadly art.

Adam to was impressed by the skill on display but was more concerned by his daughter, "Lucy get out of here," he gasped, "Go and fetch some help."

Ignoring him she circled the fighters until she found what she was looking for then she picked it up.

Despite landing several good blows Caine knew he was up against someone even more advanced in kung fu than him self, driven back he took several hard elbow strikes and back fists before being slammed to the ground by a particularly good throw.

Hovering over him claws poised to deliver the coup de grace Lo hesitated; gulping in lung full's of air, "You fought well for a broom boy," he said, "But not good enough."

A loud booming noise deafening and resonating made Caine cringe then a hole appeared in his opponent's chest jagged and crimson, Lo gazed down at it in disbelief before toppling sideways to the ground.

Smoke snaked from the barrel of the six-gun held by Lucy, she had saved his life Caine realised this so-called backward child who was no use to anybody and killed a shaolin master with one shot.

Carefully her father eased the weapon from her grip as Caine smiled, "thank you Lucy I owe you my life."

Barclay to was amazed, "Hell of a shot," he admitted, "I didn't know she had it in her."

Caine's response to this was, "A gift must be unwrapped before it can be enjoyed," he went over to Lo but there was nothing to be done; the master was dead and he grieved the waste. Able to do nothing for one man he went over to another Ho Chien, his injury was treatable and he would recover so they had some catching up to do.

"I can help him, make a herbal poultice," he said.

Barclay nodded still looking a this daughter, "What am I going to do with you Lucy do I arrest you or call you a hero," he wondered?

"She needs only your love," Caine told him.


End file.
